


Present 礼物

by lovesince1944



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam really need a lot of love, 我有罪但我爽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 希格斯为他的女王带来了一份礼物。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Amelie Strand, Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 91





	Present 礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 预警，严重预警，剧透很多！私设很多！抹布山姆，触手，强制，daddy kink，病态亲缘关系，有克里夫X山姆成分，艾美莉X山姆成分（可以忽略的少），希格斯X山姆成分，雷者注意。
> 
> 时间线魔改，在这里山姆知道克里夫是他爹。
> 
> 不怕车速不够快，就怕太快显得雷，暴露性癖.jpg
> 
> 其实我写文的时候脑内一直想的是行尸走肉S7被尼根裸体监禁的弩哥（我有罪）

正文：

\--

父亲这个词在塞缪尔·波特的生命里是从始至终都缺失的那块拼图。他有艾美莉，也有布里吉斯，但“父亲”这个词对他来说像是个隐隐约约的魔咒。上学的时候他也会羡慕别的孩子和父亲一起钓鱼或者玩橄榄球，虽然死亡搁浅让这一切变得非常奢侈，但同样也是每个孩子都似乎拥有的特权。他没有，他从来没有，虽然他知道他不应该要求太多，但每一个生日他都会许下愿望，一年又一年，直到他明白了世界运作的隐藏真理。

你触碰的，你就失去。

“啊，我们的山姆宝贝在想爹地了。”

他发出呻吟，嘴角泛酸，喉咙里被焦油填满，最尽头的软肉被那些仿佛活过来的玩意儿碾过去，反胃，想要呕吐，但上下颌没法合拢，一根脐带状的焦油缠住他脖子，一根捅进他嗓子，抽插，像阴茎在使用他的嘴巴。

他本来该在送货，他遇上了BT，那都没什么，但他不知道到底发生了什么让他落到这个境地，希格斯不知道从什么地方出现，召唤来了焦油和BT，抓住他，他只来得及把洛扔出去。

希格斯舔弄山姆的脸，男人的脸很粗糙，被时间雨和时间本身留下了各种痕迹，希格斯却着迷地抚摸他的眼珠，那块柔软的眼皮颤动，灰蓝眼珠湿润不安。“我知道你的爹地，对，克里佛·昂格尔，一位战士，慈爱的父亲，你想要他陪伴你吗？山姆宝贝？现在？这个样子？我可以做到哦，为你做到。”

希格斯在他耳边低笑，舌尖滚烫从耳廓舔进耳膜，山姆不安挣扎，当然无济于事——他深陷BT和希格斯召唤而来的焦油中央，那些脐带般的触肢捆住他的手脚，手腕被扭在身后，双腿拉开，撕掉的衣服滚进焦油里，希格斯从背后按住他的挣扎，冰凉手指从脊椎第一根骨头抚摸到臀缝。

他做不到，他妈的，做不到，这太多，山姆更加用力地挣扎起来，纯属生理反应，接触恐惧放大了希格斯对他的影响，他的手指像个警报让他全身因为恐惧发抖，他想后退，或者缩到某个地方，但他现在避无可避，被动接受男人的手指和一根又一根触肢在他身体上留下痕迹，希格斯的手指摸到那个没有被人踏足过的洞口，在他露出微笑的一瞬间山姆几乎发出一声哭泣。

被召唤来的BT们在这一刻变成了观众，那些曾在他身体上留下无法抹去掌印的生物在他脚边哀叫，山姆颤抖着扭动，想离那根手指远一点——但指尖在穴口打转，更多触肢从焦油中升起把他凌空抬起，拉开他的双腿，像个婊子一样对着希格斯和所有BT袒露身体。

“我的天，你真是个天生的婊子（My my my, what a born whore.）。”希格斯凑近了无处支撑的男人，另一只手从背后捏着他的奶尖，山姆身上冒出鸡皮疙瘩，每一次手指的触碰都让他无法抑制的颤抖，并伴随着一声模糊的啜泣。希格斯的手指钻进了后穴，那个无人踏足的地方被指尖挑开，接着细密的触肢顺着缝隙钻进去，胀开，扩张，山姆难过地挣动。

他被什么东西从里面劈开，焦油顺着后穴那一点点被指尖挑开的小口灌进他的身体，像是有人射精，又像是有人操了进去，被塞满，被占有，奶尖被揉捻，又掐住，拉长，刺痛让它膨起，希格斯的手掌包住乳肉，沉甸甸的一包被揉捏成各种形状，最后一个鲜红的掌印成型，并伴随着红肿胀大的乳晕。

后穴开始湿淋淋掉下不知道到底是焦油还是别的东西，那一圈肌肉用力收缩也只能被更加暴力的打开，欢快往里涌的触肢们一条接着一条，把他撑开到了不可思议的程度，然后开始抽插。

碾过前列腺，湿淋淋，柔软，在山姆反应过来前就逼出了他的哭叫。

那太多了，焦油在他身体里越聚越多，前列腺被不停歇的抽插，他蜷缩起脚趾，小腿颤抖，想要合拢又被拉开，希格斯舔弄他的脖子，慢慢在上面留下鲜红痕迹，小腹鼓起，像是射满了精液，山姆的老二翘起，难过地滴着前液。

“停下……别——”他含糊的说，嘴里塞满的触肢变成了更细小的触肢，像是手指，搅动他的舌尖，没法含住的口水淅淅沥沥流了满脸，混着眼泪汗水滴滴答答在阴茎上滴过去，最后混入身下的一滩焦油里。

他全然无助的模样，撑开的肚皮让他不知所措，无法死去的遣返者，熬过虚空噬灭的递送员，在一团焦油里变成个青涩又无辜的婊子，希格斯着迷地吸气——肉欲的腥味几乎让他的老二在裤裆里颤抖。山姆的眼神开始躲闪，最后变成迷茫，盯着自己的肚皮像只迷茫的小羔羊，那里鼓起，撑大肚皮，里面的触肢还在搅动，每一下都让他张开嘴发出小孩受伤一样呜呜啊啊的声音。

“看看这可怜的家伙。”希格斯贴近山姆，舌尖舔舐年轻男人的眼珠，他被操出了茫然的顺从，像待产的母狗，他摸着山姆勃起的阴茎，硬得发胀，但他不允许被触碰，于是后穴推着他向高潮去但他却无能为力。“你想高潮吗？”

他无辜的婊子扭过头，又被希格斯强行掰回来，他在害怕，该死的，他看得出来，那身体的颤抖，后穴被贯穿的每一声呻吟，都在恐惧催化下变成美妙无比的征服快感，他从没感到这么快乐，就算是当初让芙拉吉尔在时间雨里奔跑。但是他，山姆·波特，沉默坚韧的男人，被操开后竟然像个无助的孩子，哭泣，呻吟，甚至连放声呻吟都不敢，小声的喘息，呜咽。但他还有余力反抗。

“太多了……”山姆喃喃，声音喑哑，他看着自己被撑大的肚皮，肿胀的乳房，无所适从，希格斯顺着他的眼光看过去，低声笑起来，“你会是一个好母亲，山姆宝贝，看，洛会很适合在你的子宫里长大。”

洛这个发音仿佛一个惊雷唤醒了茫然的山姆，男人开始惊恐地挣扎，但脖子上的触肢开始收紧，他艰难喘息，张开嘴唇，希格斯的手指挑住露出的红色舌尖，伸出舌头舔舐。那几乎算得上一个亲吻。

“看，我说你会是一个好母亲，一说到关于洛的事情就让你这么兴奋。”他咧开嘴，打了个响指，后穴里的触肢沉进更深的地方，甚至有一根绕在他的阴茎上钻进了马眼，山姆嘶哑地哭泣，眼泪和口水一起糊在脸颊上。

“你想高潮吗？山姆宝贝？”希格斯低声说，他放低了声音，用上了曾经蛊惑人心的声线，他不担心自己会失败，毕竟曾经他用这种声音蛊惑了一个芙拉吉尔，现在这个温顺的波特也不在话下。山姆没说话，他只是发出了一些哽咽的声音，但他在颤抖，从手指到脚尖，像个要被强奸的处女一样，缩起肩膀，试图让自己蜷缩起来，寻求安全。“来吧宝贝，我会给你高潮的，只要你听话，做个好孩子。”

山姆摇头，又喘息，过长的黑发扫过希格斯的脖子，激起他施虐的欲望，但山姆只是摇头，像是自我说服，拒绝，沉默，即使高潮边缘快要让他发疯，后穴的触肢撕裂到让他疼痛。

“好吧，我想我大概知道你想要什么了。”希格斯突然从他身边离开，闪现在焦油圈的边缘，他对山姆露出让他不怀好意的微笑，然后蹲下身敲了敲焦油地面，山姆茫然地看过去，然后——

克里福·昂格尔慢慢从焦油中站起。

山姆终于在这一刻乱了阵脚，男人疯狂地挣扎，嘴里含糊不清地喊着不，他试图让自己不要暴露在父亲的目光下，但那太难了，克里福赤裸的身体在他眼前，而触肢掰着他的下颌让他不得不看着自己不知怎么从冥滩而来的父亲。

“不要……”他几乎含着泪水在恳求，几乎，他的肚皮鼓起，乳房红肿胀大，双腿被掰开，双手被捆绑，嘴里掉着口水含着触肢，后穴里塞满了密密麻麻顶着他前列腺要劈开他的焦油，而马眼被堵住，一团泥泞的私处被迫展现在他父亲眼里，他做不到这个，他做不到。

山姆十岁的时候和同班的小孩打了一架，关于没爹没妈的养子，被抛弃的小垃圾等等的话题，他那天被揍得鼻青脸肿，但更糟糕的是没爹没妈的小垃圾这句话像个糟糕的诅咒刻进了他的脑子，他当然幻想过无数和自己亲生父亲见面的样子，但没有任何一种是现在的模样。

“别过来……”山姆发出一声无助的呜咽，他现在像个糟糕的小娘炮，哭哭啼啼地被操，被亲生父亲看着操，但克里夫好像没有意识到现在的状况，他看着山姆，眼神飘忽游移，走向他，周身的冰凉像是七月暴雨。

“我的孩子（my BB.）。”克里夫的手指碰到山姆的脸颊，湿漉漉的，可能是因为他在哭，父亲这个字眼让他渴望又抗拒，而当这个词和性连接在一起的时候几乎要让他崩溃。克里夫温柔地抚摸他的脸，又亲吻他的鼻尖，好像怀里不是个被触肢操得一塌糊涂的成年人，而是他刚出生的孩子，他父亲的唇角很柔和，吻过他眼泪的时候仿佛风的抚摸，但山姆在颤抖，他的神经在叫嚣放弃，但他做不到。

“为我做个好孩子。”克里夫握住了他的阴茎，漏出的前液暗示着山姆的折磨，他轻柔地撸动，把山姆抱在怀里——那些缠绕在他身上的触肢开始纷纷掉落，而没有支撑里的男人落进了父亲的怀抱，他蹲在焦油中，怀抱着自己的孩子，嘴角反复亲吻他湿漉漉的头顶，轻声安慰：“为爹地（Daddy）做个好孩子，好吗？说出来，宝贝，说出来。”

山姆嘴角颤抖，焦油和其他各种液体从后穴里淅沥沥地流出来，小腹鼓胀到让他想呕吐，他好像被挖空了，又被克里夫接住，他得提醒自己现在在哪里，他不能就这么屈服，希格斯还在看着他。

但克里夫撸动他阴茎的动作逼着他低声呻吟，像个濒临崩溃的婊子，他不安地扭动，克里夫把他抱在怀里，身体挡住一切的目光，他看不到希格斯了，也听不见BT们的哀叫，他眼前是父亲的淡金短发，还有一个个落在脸颊上的吻，拉着他掉进温柔的羊水里，残忍地劝他放弃。

那太难了，太难了，就像是在山崖上走了很久，突然被柔软和安全包裹，他父亲的触碰像是港湾，而那不会让他的触碰恐惧症发作，他吻他，照顾他，爱他。

“求你，”他的声音很小，几乎喘不上气，“求你让我高潮，爹地。”

克里夫对他微笑的一瞬间山姆到达了高潮，他在意识到之前就发出了一声哭叫，像个婊子，像个婴儿，青涩的妓女，成熟的孩子，他在父亲的怀里颤抖，想索求一个吻，克里夫轻轻地“嘘”了一声，最后轻柔的吻住他的嘴唇。

“睡吧孩子，睡吧。”

希格斯结束了他和山姆的吻，男人已经在他怀里睡了过去，满身的痕迹和精液，这他妈绝对是他这辈子看过所有毛片里最辣的情节，他穿越到冥滩，抱着赤裸的男人，他睡着的样子像某种小动物，总是试图把自己蜷缩起来。希格斯轻声笑了笑，把男人放在了艾美莉眼前。

“我把他带来了。”

艾美莉冷漠地瞥了他一眼，“我没有要求这种方式，希格斯。”

“您的要求是不让他知道，保持昏睡状态最好，并且不能让那个小BB出现反应，我觉得我的方式没什么问题，达到了目的就行了，不是吗？”

“我是指装成他父亲。你知道，他会追杀你到所有冥滩的边缘。”

希格斯耸肩，“那还有很长一段时间呢，说不定还能让他给我送几次披萨，老天我真是爱死他每次满身都是泥土鲜血出现在我家门口的样子了。”

“那不是我给你力量的用法，如果我见到下一次，你知道会发生什么。”艾美莉的声音更加冷漠，她走上前轻轻抚摸山姆的脸颊，然后在眉心落下一吻。

“你可以走了，”他的女王下令，“他是我的。”

梦境对山姆来说总是糟糕的东西，他能梦见他的露西，梦见虚空噬灭，梦见本该是自己的孩子的婴儿尸体，还有大片鲸鱼搁浅的海洋，漆黑的月亮，鲜红的太阳。那总会让他在夜半被惊醒，然后盯着黑夜中的一个点发呆。他最近已经很少做梦了，因为他总是会想着洛，他的洛，他的搭档，他的小家伙——对天发誓，他会不惜一切代价保护这个BB。但这时候他又开始做梦，梦见十岁的自己，穿着体恤和球鞋，带着写着红袜队的球帽在屋子里和克里夫一起打棒球。

他做了很久的梦。

FIN


End file.
